


Feelings

by smileyminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, changki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyminhyuk/pseuds/smileyminhyuk
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun were best friends. They used to spend a lot of time together. But suddenly, one day Kihyun left the country with his family, so to keep being friends, they started messaging each other.





	1. Chapter 1

changkyun: i will miss you, bro

kihyun: you sounded weird

kihyun: "bro"

changkyun: it's true smh

kihyun: .-.

changkyun: say it

kihyun: what?

changkyun: that you will miss me

kihyun: i will not

changkyun: c'mon, you are not going to do it? even when you know that we will not hang out anymore?

kihyun: finE

kihyun: i will miss you too, changkyun


	2. Chapter 2

changkyun: KIHYUN-AAAAAH

changkyun: i cant handle this

changkyun: jooheon is driving me crazyy

changkyun: if only you were here,

changkyun: i bet you could control him

kihyun: he is singing out loud again?

changkyun: worst

kihyun: he is doing aegyo?

changkyun: and it's just because hyungwon bought him a burger

changkyun: please come ;-;

kihyun: if i could

kihyun: my school also sucks

changkyun: what happened?

kihyun: i tried to make friends

kihyun: but

kihyun: they are all idiots

changkyun: so you miss me, right? ;)

kihyun: stop

kihyun: you are the most idiot

changkyun: that's a yes?

kihyun: yeah


	3. Chapter 3

kihyun: its raining here

kihyun: and i have nothing to do

kihyun: i have already finished all the hw

kihyun: because i'm smart

kihyun: changkyun?

changkyun: some people sleep at sunday's afternoon

changkyun: specially if its raining

kihyun: should i sleep then?

changkyun: go and play with your friends

kihyun: i already told you that  
i dont have anyone

changkyun: then yes,

changkyun: sleep

kihyun: ...

changkyun: byebye

changkyun: dream with me ;)


	4. Chapter 4

changkyun: hey  
changkyun: today it was a bad day

kihyun: what happened?

changkyun: my parents fighted

kihyun: it was a serious fight?

changkyun: i don't know  
changkyun: i left the living room after the first two minutes  
changkyun: my mom was crying  
changkyun: and i don't know why

kihyun: ah  
kihyun: i'm sorry  
kihyun: hope everything can get better soon

changkyun: i hope that too  
changkyun: i wish you could be here now  
changkyun: so we could go to somewhere and hang out

kihyun: ;-;  
kihyun: [sends virtual hug]

changkyun: ew  
changkyun: no hugs please  
changkyun: it's summer here, remember?

kihyun: [fuck you]

changkyun: ;))  
changkyun: i miss you kihyun

kihyun: me too


	5. Chapter 5

kihyun: guess what

changkyun: what

kihyun: i made a friend

changkyun: ah really?

kihyun: yes

kihyun: his name is minhyuk

kihyun: he is also korean

changkyun: congratulations

changkyun: now both can go and play together :))

kihyun: pf

kihyun: ah~ i see

kihyun: you're jealous cause i have a friend and you don't? ;)

changkyun: ofc no

changkyun: i have friends here

changkyun: a lot

kihyun: but i'm your favorite :3

kihyun: don't be sad

kihyun: jooheon is also a good choice :))

changkyun: i know

kihyun: oMG

kihyun: SOMEONE IS IN A BAD MOOD

changkyun: ...

kihyun: don't be jealous

kihyun: no one can replace you ;)


	6. Chapter 6

changkyun: hyung

changkyun: today I passed a math exam

kihyun: wow

kihyun: you are not kidding, right?

changkyun: istg it's true

kihyun: omg

kihyun: CONGRATS LIM CHANGKYUN

kihyun: I'm so proud of you

changkyun: calm down kihyun

changkyun: it's just an exam

kihyun: don't you have something to say?

changkyun: ?

kihyun: like "tysm kihyun for helping me study one day before you left the country?"

kihyun: so yw

changkyun: oh yes

changkyun: ty

changkyun: now I'm sad

kihyun: why?

changkyun: cause i'm not as smart as I thought

kihyun: but you did the exam with your mind

changkyun: but u help me to study

changkyun: maybe I should dye my hair pink to become smarter?

kihyun: very funny, daniel

changkyun: AAAH

changkyun: DONT CALL ME LIKE THAT

kihyun: [giggles]

kihyun: gtg

kihyun: I have class rn

changkyun: I will miss you

changkyun: LITTLE PINK THING

kihyun: sigh

kihyun: ttyl

kihyun: DANIEL

changkyun: let's see if I will reply u


	7. Chapter 7

kihyun: hey

changkyun: finally u texted me

changkyun: I called u like ten times

kihyun: sorry

kihyun: i was studying with minhyuk

kihyun: i have two important exams soon :(

changkyun: oh really?

changkyun: good luck ~

kihyun: ty :)

kihyun: btw why did u call me a lot?

changkyun: ah yes..

changkyun: hyungwon got hurt

changkyun: he is in the hospital rn

kihyun: omg

kihyun: what happened to him??

changkyun: he got hurt by playing football

kihyun: omg

changkyun: i wish u were here

kihyun: aww

changkyun: so u could make your special dish for him

kihyun: ah

kihyun: yes...

changkyun: also i really want to hang out with you

kihyun: do you?

changkyun: jooheon can not replace you

kihyun: he can't?

kihyun: i'm glad

changkyun: sigh

kihyun: don't worry

kihyun: minhyuk isn't as special as you ;)


	8. Chapter 8

kihyun: hey

kihyun: do u know something?

kihyun: yesterday i had my first class of spanish

kihyun: and guess which was the name of the teacher?

kihyun: DANIEL hahaha

kihyun: ...

kihyun: okay sorry

kihyun: are u mad for that?

kihyun: it was a joke

kihyun: a JOKE CHANGKYUN

kihyun: heeeeey

kihyun: pls answer

kihyun: what is happening to you?

kihyun: are you okay? :(


	9. Chapter 9

changkyun: hey

kihyun: FINALLY

kihyun: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

kihyun: are u mad with me??

changkyun: no

changkyun: i just wasn't on mood

changkyun: sorry for didn't answer :/

kihyun: hey

kihyun: its okay but

kihyun: are u feeling good?

kihyun: cause you seem kinda sad

changkyun: its just that...

changkyun: my parents are getting divorced

changkyun: but yesterday my father hit my mother

kihyun: oh shit

changkyun: and i was so scared

changkyun: that i did nothing

changkyun: i'm such an idiot

kihyun: u are not

kihyun: u just were to shocked for do something

changkyun: and now my mother has a bunch of scars in her face

changkyun: i'm literally the worst son

kihyun: changkyun

kihyun: listen

kihyun: you don't have the blame that your father is a bully person.

kihyun: and also u dont have to blame yourself for every bad thing that happens in your life

kihyun: please understand that

changkyun: but i'm feeling so sad this days

changkyun: i want to cry right now

kihyun: then cry

kihyun: you know that crying is good for your health?

changkyun: dude

changkyun: how can you say that kind of   
things at this particular moment?

kihyun: and thats why i'm your best friend ;)

changkyun: *sigh*

changkyun: u really are my best friend

changkyun: [sends a virtual hug]

kihyun: well well well

kihyun: it looks like someone is start to loving me :))

kihyun: [sends a virtual kiss cheek]

changkyun: dude you are disgusting


	10. Chapter 10

kihyun: i'm so mad rn

kihyun: minhyuk is such an idiot

kihyun: like a really idiot

changkyun: i was doing my essay for   
tomorrow but that can wait

changkyun: what happened?

kihyun: we were in class

kihyun: and we had to do groups of three for a chemistry project

kihyun: and because he has SO MANY FRIENDS

kihyun: he decided to invited his best friend to our group

kihyun: AND HE IS SO STUPID

changkyun: OMFG

changkyun: HAHAHAHA

changkyun: because i know u

changkyun: i can see from here your red face

kihyun: and how am I supposed to be?

kihyun: i will have to do all the project by myself

kihyun: because minhyuk it isn't a smart ass either

changkyun: lmao

changkyun: i would help u but

kihyun: shsh

kihyun: as if u were better

kihyun: i keep remember that i also used to do our projects by myself

changkyun: ;-;

changkyun: are u calling me a stupid?

kihyun: no

kihyun: cause i also know that u made our history projects

kihyun: so i was fine with that

kihyun: AHHH

kihyun: i miss you lim changkyun

kihyun: if u only could be here instead of minhyuk

kihyun: that would be so much easy

changkyun: you touched my feelings

changkyun: like, u are always so mean with me :')

kihyun: this never happened

kihyun: go and do your essay, daniel

changkyun: and the normal u is back :/

changkyun: ttyl


	11. Chapter 11

changkyun: hey dude

changkyun: u know what day is it?

kihyun: -.-

kihyun: smh

changkyun: no, its not halloween

kihyun: changkyun.

changkyun: no, its not christmas

kihyun: ...

kihyun: are we really going to do this?

changkyun: AH YEAA

changkyun: ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!

changkyun: happy birthday pink boy

changkyun: oml u are so old rn

changkyun: I tried to call u but the signal here lately it's working bad

kihyun: changkyun...

changkyun: ANYWAYS

changkyun: i wish u have the best birthday of all!

changkyun: u really deserve it :))

kihyun: look who is being such a cutie now

changkyun: dont get use to this

changkyun: its just because its your birthday

kihyun: [sends a huge hug]

changkyun: [sends a really huge hug]


	12. Chapter 12

kihyun: HEY

kihyun: LISTEN CAREFULLY PLEASE

kihyun: my parents yesterday gave me my gift 

changkyun: and??

Kihyun: THIS WEEKEND WE WILL GO TO MY OLD HOUSE TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY WITH THE REST OF THE FAMILY

changkyun: omg

changkyun: omfg

changkyun: that means...

kihyun: yes

kihyun: we are going to see who is more tall after two months

changkyun: i will win

kihyun: We'll find out soon ;)


	13. Chapter 13

kihyun and his parents arrived at south korea at 9 pm of friday night. then they went to their old home and started doing the dinner. after eating, kihyun parents went to sleep cause they were to tired.

but not kihyun.

he went to the park, where he was going to meet his best friend. when he went there, he decided to wait for him sitting on the grass while he listen to some music.

after a few minutes, changkyun appeared. when kihyun saw it, he was kind of confused. was him his friend? he thought for himself. for kihyun, changkyun looked more pretty now and also more mature.

on the other hand, changkyun felt really good when he saw his friend; he really liked his hair color and he discovered that it made him more cute than before.

they both gave each other a big hug when they came closer.

\- well, as you see, i'm taller than u. - changkyun spoke after hug his friend.

kihyun laughed cheerfully.

\- Yes, yes, if you say so.

both friends went to a coffee shop and bought hot drinks. The weather wasn't so cold, so they decided to drank their beverage outside while they walked around the streets.

kihyun talked about their new friends and how cheerful and positive minhyuk was. changkyun laughed because he knew that kihyun wasnt a very tolerant person. specially if someone was always in a good mood.

also, changkyun told him that Jooheon was getting closer to him, but that he still couldn't trust in any other guys to told them something.

\- ah, but you must trust in them.

\- hoseok is really loyal. and jooheon too.

\- i dont know. I just can't trust them as i trust with you. - changkyun shrugged.

\- thats kinda sweet. - changkyun rolled his eyes.

\- what about you? did you tell to minhyuk some of your problems?

\- not really.

\- why not?

\- i guess because i have the same problem as you. - changkyun smiled.

\- that's cute.

\- stop it, Daniel.

\- okay, pinky boy.

after a few seconds, both of them laughed and continued walking into the streets in that pretty night.


End file.
